Akane Owari/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Concept Art Akane Owari.png|Akane's design in ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Danganronpa 3 Akane Owari Fullbody.png|Akane's design in ''Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc. Profile Owari.png|Akane's profile on the Blu-ray box set for Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc. Ultimate Despair - Akane Owari and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.png|Akane and Fuyuhiko's Ultimate Despair design on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc. Beta ''Danganronpa 2'' Akane beta.jpg|Akane's beta design. GK4oIGW.png|The scrapped character that is interpreted as the most likely predecessor to Akane Owari. KkY6JnQ.png|Akane being used to show off the UI in a beta game mock-up. 1380770_187698418082493_1488493776_n.jpg|Akane's Beta "You've got that wrong!" sprite. Super-Danganronpa-2-Akane-Early.png|Akane's close to the final design. |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Opening Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening_1.png|Akane, Gundham Tanaka, Nekomaru, Sonia Nevermind and Kazuichi in the opening. Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening.png|Akane, Gundham, Nekomaru, Sonia and Kazuichi in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Owari jumped.jpg|Akane climbed and jumped in Hope's Peak Academy main building's rooftop. Class restrained Owari.jpg|Akane captured by Sonia, Nekomaru and Chisa. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Akane and her classmates visited Animal Shed. Class 77th.jpg|Akane gathered with all of Class 1-B's students in the class. Episode 02 Owari berserk.jpg|Akane went into her berserk-state after drinking Teruteru Hanamura's Doping Corn Soup. Owari's hunger.jpg|Akane eagerly wanted to eat Teruteru's nikujaga. Owari's effect.jpg|Akane under the effects of aphrodisiacs. Nidai's effect.jpg|Akane and Nekomaru's romantic scene, both under the effects of aphrodisiacs. Episode 03 The 77-B students watch Mahiru cry.png|Akane watching Mahiru cry. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Akane and her classmates surprise their teacher. Chisa class reunion.png|Akane attends Chisa's welcome back party. Episode 07 Fuyuhiko Peko Nekomaru Akane.jpeg|Akane and her classmates watch as Gundam Tanaka demonstrates his mastery over his pet bear, Grizner. Episode 10 Mahiru, Nagito, Teruteru.PNG|Akane and her classmates' brainwashing. Akane Ibuki crying.PNG|Akane and Ibuki Mioda crying as they watch Chiaki dying on her execution. Class 77.jpg|Chiaki Nanami reaching the end of the execution where a fake vision of her Class 77-B. Class 77 Despair.png|Akane and her classmates falling into despair after witnessing Chiaki's death and being brainwashed. Episode 11 Despaired Owari.JPG|Akane states that she gonna eat her "fill." Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Akane and her classmates in their "Graduation" day. Ending DR3 Despair ED (2).png|Fun skiing. Summer Sleep.jpg|Field trip. Christmas.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. In Beach.jpg|In a beach. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. Halloween.png|Halloween. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Nidai, Peko and Akane about to fight.jpg|Nekomaru, Peko and Akane about to fight Future Foundation. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Nagito Murdered anime version.PNG|Akane's apperance in Nagito's flashback. Renewal Nagito.png|Akane and Remnants of Despair waking up from the Neo World Program. Hajime Friends.png|Akane and her classmates already waiting for Nagito to be awaken. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Hope Owari devours meat.png|Akane devours two chunks of meat before attacking an Super High School Level Elite Task Force member. Class 77-B.jpg|Akane and her classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Akane and her classmates comforting Ryota. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Akane pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. |-| Game= ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Opening Danganronpa 2 Akane Owari Dangan Island English Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Akane Owari Dangan Island Japanese Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (Japanese) Danganronpa 2 Akane Owari True Intro English.png|True Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Akane Owari True Intro Japanese.png|True Intro (Japanese) Prologue First Met.jpg|Inside a mysterious classroom. Danganronpa 2 Akane Owari Talent Intro English.png|Talent (English) Danganronpa 2 Akane Owari Talent Intro Japanese.png|Talent (Japanese) Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|The beginning of the Killing School Trip. Chapter 1 All_girls_baking_plus_hinata.jpg|The Girls cooking together. 4565.jpg|Akane at Byakuya Togami's party. 51 4151.jpg|Akane at Byakuya's party (2). Event_39_(2).png|Akane and Mahiru Koizumi getting angry at Byakuya already eating. 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Chapter 2 Akane and Nekomaru fighting.png|Akane and Nekomaru Nidai's training. Kane vs Maru.png|Akane and Nekomaru during their training close up. Akane lose.png|Akane losing the train when Nekomaru gives her his final attack. event_67.png|Akane arriving at the Diner after being beaten up in her training with Nekomaru. Event 70.png|Hajime Hinata and Akane testing the window in the Beach House. event_71.png|Akane testing the window in the Bathroom in Beach House. Chapter 3 Tumblr_inline_mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg|Akane and the others at the fireworks party. Owari and nidia special event.jpg|Nekomaru gives Akane special massage. event_91 (1).png|Akane vs Monokuma. B0042375 50b41fe8c4bf5.jpg|Nekomaru protects Akane from being shot by Monokuma. gghgg h h,g.png|"I'M NOT GONNA LOSE!". Reactions about Nekomaru.jpg|Akane reacting to Nekomaru's new appearance. Chapter 4 Riding roller coaster.jpg|Akane on the rollercoaster with the others. Class_77_on_Monokuma_train.jpg|Akane and the others raiding a train heading to the Funhouse. 7NTaHs6.png|Akane, Robo-Nekomaru and Hajime participating in Monokuma's Tai-chi class. Jq4ATyL.jpg|Akane holding the remains of Robo-Nekomaru. gNVFFkT.png|Akane and Hajime testing to see if the murder weapon was the column. Chapter 5 Event 130.png|Akane attacking Nagito Komaeda. event_128_(1).png|Akane apprehending Nagito along with Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Kazuichi Soda. Hajime promising not to give up hope2.png|The image poster pre the last trial. Chapter 6 Owari 1.png|Akane motivated by Hajime's words (1). Owari 2.png|Akane motivated by Hajime's words (2). SDR2 cast graduation.jpg|Akane and the other survivors activated the Forced Shutdown. Farewell.jpg|Akane and the others as the virtual world falls apart. Special DR2 Present 122 Akane's Undergarments.png|Akane's underwear. Report Card Akane Owari Report Card Page 1.jpg|Page 1. Akane Owari Report Card Page 2.jpg|Page 2. Akane Owari Report Card Page 3.jpg|Page 3. Akane Owari Report Card Page 4.jpg|Page 4. Akane Owari Report Card Page 5.jpg|Page 5. Akane Owari Report Card Page 6.jpg|Page 6. Akane Owari Report Card Skill.jpg|Skill. |-| Manga= Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Koūn to Kibō to Zetsubō Super danganronpa 2 Akane in manga.jpg|Akane muttering about food. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. Akane and Nidai being angryu.png|Akane and Nekomaru about to fight. No no way really Hinata.png|Akane's reaction to Usami's death. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 2.png|Akane angry at Monokuma for Usami's death. Monokuma telling the students that he took their memories.png|Akane's reaction to Monokuma telling her about stealing her memories. Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapter 3 Danganronpa Killer Killer Chapter 3 Flashback DR2.png|The silhouettes of the Remnants of Despair shown in ''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. |-| Novels= ''Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Super Pigtails 2.jpg|Akane as she appears in ''Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. |-| Stage Plays= ''Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Akanestage.jpg|Akane's (Yū Takahashi) Full Outfit in the play. Stageakane.jpg Stageakane2.jpg Ibukiakane.jpg|Akane and Ibuki Mioda. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage 2017 Stage 2017 Akane Owari.jpg|Yū Takahashi as Akane. |-| Official Art= Unknown/More Info Needed Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair SDR2 Promotional Beta.png|Akane being shown off as the antagonist in some beta promotional art, along with Byakuya, Chiaki, and Hajime. '(More Info Needed)' Super Danganronpa 2 Artbook (front cover).jpg|''Danganronpa 2 artbook front cover. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Akanereload.png|''Danganronpa 1.2 official art. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' promo art. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. (More Info Needed) the girls on the cover.jpg|Akane on the Danganronpa Reload Cover. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Danganronpa_1.2_Reload_Wallpaper.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #1 Featuring the DR2 Cast.LB Tweet 1 Danganronpa 1.2 Reload 2 Characters.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #2 Featuring the DR2 Cast. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc Promo Art. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (1).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' July 2017 - June 2018 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (3).jpg|October 2017 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (2).jpg|April 2018 calendar. Merchandise One Coin Mini Akane Owari.jpeg|Figure from One Coin Mini Figure Collection FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Akane Owari and Nekomaru Nidai OOB.jpg|Strap from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots D4 Series Rubberstraps Akane Owari.jpg|Strap from D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Akane Owari.png|Keychain from Danganronpa 1.2 Trading Acrylic Key Holders |-| Official Site= ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Owari Site.png|Akane on the official ''Danganronpa 2 site. ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Akane Owari on the official site.png|Akane on the official ''Danganronpa Reload site. NISA_Owari.png|Akane on the official English site. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School AkaneDangan3.png|Akane's profile on the official ''Danganronpa 3 site. New MonoMono Machine Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast PC wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for PC.Spike's Digital. Danganronpa 2 casts iPhone wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa 2 casts Android wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for Android. Class 77-B PC wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for PC. Class 77-B Iphone wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for iPhone. Class 77-B Android wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for Android. |-| References ru: Галерея:Аканэ Овари es:Galería:Akane Owari